Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream
In Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream, the Sandman decides that humanity might stop its warring and fighting if it had a five-hundred-year-long nap, but his sleep dust causes dreams to come to life, creating havoc for the Ghostbusters!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 4. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Marge Sandman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Janine Melnitz By-Products of Dreams WUGH-FM DJ Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Equipment Ecto 1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Items Weird Fiction Locations 248 West 16th Apartment Firehouse WUGH-FM Studio Plot At 248 West 16th in Chelsea, room number 418, Marge is annoyed with her husband. On a perfectly sunny day, he chose to read his comics rather than going out and playing tennis with her. As the man sits and she prepares to leave, they are both attacked by a weird creature. Meanwhile, Peter is joining his fellow Ghostbusters for breakfast. Although he is tired and weary after a long night of dreaming about a strange guy in a cloak and glowing eyes. Ray advises him by telling him his aunt used to tell him that you can take control of a dream as long as you know it's a dream. Janine then gets a call and the Ghostbusters are called out. Peter refused to go at first without his breakfast, but goes after Slimer eats his doughnut. The Ghostbusters investigate the couple that was attacked, and upon entering their room. Peter is scooped up by the strange creature that attacked the couple. After defeating it, the Ghostbusters find the couple fast asleep and floating. They soon see that the creature looks just like the drawing in a comic book, then they notice other strange creatures around the neighborhood and more sleeping people. Egon then comes to the conclusion that this is the work of a "Sandman." The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears as a dream made manifest by a boy with bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. After dodging this Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the Ghostbusters soon encounter the nefarious Sandman. The Sandman reveals he is putting all the world to sleep as he believes it will end all wars and create peace. However, he is a rogue Sandman and planned to force the world to sleep for 500 years in order to create this peace. Believing that the Ghostbusters are laughing at him, the Sandman goes on the attack. Though he escapes, the Ghostbusters track him to a clock tower, where he attempts to put the team asleep with his sleep sand. In an attempt to defeat his enemy, the Sandman modifies all the dream creatures into nightmare creatures (making them more brutal and dangerous then before). The Ghostbusters make it back to Ecto-1 after avoiding a giant Easter Bunny. After the car fails to work, Ray goes to check the engine, only to be ambushed by the Sandman and be put to sleep. The Ghostbusters abandon their car after narrowly dodging a giant falling pizza from Ray's dream. Making their way into another building, the Ghostbusters search for the Sandman. While checking a room, Peter is ambushed by the Sandman and is put to sleep too. Peter dreams about winning the Nobel Peace Prize, Pulitzer Prize, and an Oscar in his dream. He also drives a solid gold Rolls Royce during a ticker tape parade. Winston and Egon leave the building to find the Sandman and find him leading a parade of peace. They attempt to get the Sandman but he dodges their blast. The Sandman then sneaks up behind Egon and puts him to sleep too. Egon's dream is of Albert Einstein. He also helps Winston out by reminding him that "Young man you need not be a scientist to solve a problem. Just use your mind." Einstein then wanders off mumbling humorous distortions of the Theory of Relativity such as "Egon = MC Squared." Making his way back to headquarters, Winston comes up with a plan to use Ray's advice about telling yourself it's only a dream. After making it back to the Firehouse, Winston sets up his trap with Janine and Slimer. The Sandman bursts in and gets the drop on Janine, putting her to sleep. The Sandman then closes in on Winston, unaware that Janine is telling herself that she is only having a dream. Taking control of her dream, Janine creates a dream version of herself as a Ghostbuster, ambushing the Sandman. The Sandman attempts to escape Janine's Proton Stream, but is pulled back by Winston's beam. Slimer then jumps out of the drawer and activates the trap, successfully trapping the Sandman. With the Sandman captured, everyone wakes up and the dream creatures disappear. Ray wakes up and asks if anyone smells pizza. Upon waking up Egon corrects the dream Einstein with the proper theory, only to get strange looks from passers by. To which he tells "Never mind. It would take too long to explain." in a somewhat dejected manner. Upon returning to base, Janine tells the Ghostbusters what happened. The team is ready to celebrate Winston's victory, only to find him asleep (and with Slimer). Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 2, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986). *In The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, this episode includes an introduction by J. Michael Straczynski. In it, Straczynski reveals he got the idea for the episode after hearing Pat Ballard's song "Mr. Sandman" on the radio while at home. *This episode is one of seven episodes from the early seasons to be re-dubbed with Dave Coulier and Kath Soucie. It was rebroadcast as part of season four. The second version was not included on the DVD. Multimedia samples can be found on Spook Central's Alternate Episodes page. *The man's comic has "DiC" on the cover as its publisher. DiC Entertainment co-produced The Real Ghostbusters with Columbia Pictures Television (now Sony Pictures Television). *The title of the comic is misspelled "Wierd Comics" instead of "Weird Comics." *The comic is a reference to science fiction comics from the 1950s. *Peter appeared to have a precognitive dream about the Sandman.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:48-02:53). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I kept dreaming about this weirdo guy in a robe with glowing eyes and stuff. Real strange." **He later has a similar dream about Apshai before encountering it in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" *Just like the rest of the episodes of season one it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Mr. Sandman" in two parts of the episode. *Ray mentions Aunt Lois, and Winston also brings up his father which both appear later in the series.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:55-03:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My Aunt Lois always told me the best way to deal with a bad dream is to keep telling yourself it's only a dream. Then you can take control of the dream."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:43-04:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Like my dad always said, we learn by doing." *When asked by the W.U.G.H. F.M. DJ if he works for Steven Spielberg, the Sandman replies, "Never heard of him."WUGH-FM DJ (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 08:39-08:42). Time Life Entertainment. DJ says: "Uh, hey, great trick. I bet you work for Spielberg, don't you?" **Frank Welker (voice of the Sandman) has actually done work for some of the famous director's projects, such as Spielberg-produced movies Gremlins and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Ray is hesitant to shoot the giant rabbit, thinking it was the Easter Bunny.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:21-12:22). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's not really the Easter Bunny." *The pink tank's design was reused in episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" as tanks that battled Lizardo. *Janine wears a Ghostbusters jumpsuit and uses the Proton Pack for the first, but not last, time in the series. *Slimer uses a ghost trap for the first, but not the last, time in the series. *On page 24 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 4, Peter's toy is based on the gold car his animated counterpart dreamed of. *On page 36 of Annual 2018: **In panel 2 is the trash can with teeth dream by-product. **In panel 3 and 4, on the right is the Santa hat-wearing beast dream by-product. *On page 37 of Annual 2018: **The bulldog-pufferfish ghost and orange winged ghost dream by-products. appear. **Above Patty Tolan's left shoulder is the fish headed ghost dream by-product. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, the strategy of controlling the dream was also the key to victory in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *On page 19 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5, like in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream", the antagonist discounts the secretary who then helps capture him. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:007-01.png|Chelsea, Manhattan MrSandmanDreamMeADream17.jpg|He'd rather read comics MrSandmanDreamMeADream18.jpg|Interior of Weird Comics Image:007-02.png|Janine hits the alarm Image:007-03.png|Learn by doing Image:007-04.png|An example of a dream made manifest by the sleeping postal worker Image:007-05.png|The introduction of the Sandman Image:007-06.png|Speechless Image:007-07.png|The Sandman gloats and gloats Image:007-08.png|Mr. Stay Puft joins a legion of dream ghosts Image:007-09.png|Easter Bunny Image:007-10.png|The dragon woke up Image:007-11.png|Peter dreams MrSandmanDreamMeADream19.jpg|Egon shows map with sleep zone marked Image:007-12.png|Egon as he gets hit by sleeping dust Image:007-13.png|Winston gets advice from Einstein Image:007-14.png|Sandman arrives at Firehouse Image:007-15.png|I'm a... Image:007-16.png|Winston and Janine hit the Sandman with everything they got MrSandmanDreamMeADream20.jpg|A well-deserved nap Collages and Edits GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonvsSandmaninMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonvsSandmaninMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DreamGhostsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayvsEasterBunnyinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DragoninMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DragoninMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterDreaminginMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SandmaninMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode007.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode007Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode007Intsc02.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode